Nightmare
by Lady Bern
Summary: The title explains itself.


A/N: Okay I know I said on my first Hey Arnold entry that it was most likely going to be my only one. Well I've been reading some of the entries lately and I like them, but there's one thing they all have in common and well I feel that I must help to correct that.

Disclaimer: I know, I know, I wish I owned Hey Arnold too. You know who Hey Arnold belongs to, and they know they own Hey Arnold. 

**Nightmare**

Sixteen year old Helga G. Pataki walked with great confidence down the street, she looked nice but still gave off the radiance that told them not to mess with her. As she walked by people they all took a moment to take an approving glance. And why not? She was a lovely a very lovely creature, one could even say gorgeous. She was tall, about 5'8 and thin. Ten perfectly pedicured toes peeked out of a pair of pink scandals. A group of teenage boys all piled into a sun fire yellow convertible whistled at adoringly at the sight of her long beautiful legs dressed in baby pink caprices. 

Helga only laughed disdainfully at their testosterone driven ideals as she went on her walk towards home. As if they think they actually stand a chance.

She had curves in all the right places, her hips swayed in a graceful hypnotic motion each time she moved. The white and pink trimmed spaghetti strapped tank top showed off her flat belly but left her prefect sized bust nicely hidden. She was so pretty, with an acne free face and lovely blue eyes that seemed to sparkle with life. But what stuck out the most to people who remembered her from elementary school were her perfectly arched eyebrows. They said she even looked more beautiful than her perfect sister, Olga. 

Hey Helga! Someone called. 

She turned to see Phobie sitting in the passenger seat of her boyfriend's car. Hey Pheebs. Helga waved to her best friend almost forgetting that she wore contacts instead of glasses. 

The petite Asian girl pushed her long raven hair from her face as she leaned out the window. Do you need a ride home? I'm sure Gerald would not take offense in you riding with us. She said smiling.

Helga bent down to peer inside the car. Hey tall hair boy. She said in her old school yard bully manner, You don't mind dropping me off at my house do you? Helga asked letting her long golden blonde hair fall over her shoulder. She had spent so much pampering it to rid herself of all the split ends and grow it out of the pigtail fashion to a long ponytail tied with her trademark pink bow.

Gerald rolled his eyes to the old name; his hair was no longer stacked up in its old fashion but corn rolled back as he now preferred to keep it. Sure Helga as long as Arnold doesn't mind. He said jerking his thumb back at Arnold. 

It took all the acting skills Helga possessed to keep from looking as surprised as she felt. She looked back on the love of her life and gave him a half smile. Hey Football head, I didn't see you back there. Care to scoot over so I can sit down? She asked silently thanking whoever was up there watching her.

The car ride to her place was pleasant even though it only lasted a few minutes, they spoke to one another of what they were doing now that is was summer vacation and how they couldn't wait for the next year where they would be seniors. 

Helga waved good-bye from the door of her house. See ya Pheebs, bye Tall hair boy and Football head! She laughed as she closed the door and headed into the kitchen. 

Helga looked around the house as she noticed that Big Bob and Miriam wasn't anywhere around; which really didn't bother her since it meant she got the place to herself.

Helga placed the teakettle on the stove's eye with the intent of boiling some hot water for chamomile tea when she was inspired to write another poem. She trotted up the stairs towards her room to get her poetry book, as she passed the bathroom she thought she saw something out of place with the mirror. 

Helga backtracked and carefully took a long look into the mirror's surface. There were her reflection should have been was the nine-year-old version of her. The tall little girl with the constant scowl and the monobrow. They looked at one another before screaming in horror. 

Helga G. Pataki screamed as she sat up in bed. Covered in a cold sweat with her chest heaving she took a long look around her room. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to take a look at herself. Her blonde hair was tied up into rugged looking pigtails with there split ends, she knew her pink bow was laying down on her dresser top. Her skin wasn't perfectly clear and acne free and her monobrow still graced her face. Helga looked down on herself, she still had long legs scarred from her tomboyish habits, underneath the large faded night shirt she wasn't curvy like her sister, she still was a bit flat chested, and she wasn't skinny like Ronda Lloyd. 

She was perfect, she was Helga.

Helga sighed to herself in relief as she made her way back to her bedroom. Just another stupid nightmare. She grumbled.

THE END

A/N: Yeah so I guess you get the point of this story right? Sorry if it seems a bit messy but I wrote and edited this in about a hour. 


End file.
